phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Viagem ao Interior do Buford
|original = Voyage to the Bottom of Buford |imagem = Viagem ao Interior do Buford Imagem 390.jpg |legenda = A lula gigante versus Buford |temporada = 1 |produçao = 119b |transmissao = 30 |nt = 30 |historia = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |es = Antoine Guilbaud Chong Lee |diretor = Zac Moncrief |eua = 07 de Junho de 2008 |br = 31 de Julho de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "Namorado de 27.000 A.C." }} " " é o trigésimo episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 7 de junho de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 31 de julho de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Buford perde o seu peixinho, e Phineas e Ferb ajudam a procurá-lo. Doofenshmirtz faz uma boa ação acidentalmente, o que lhe traz vários problemas. Enredo A cena se abre com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella e Baljeet aproveitando um ótimo dia de sol na praia. No entanto, Buford, em um outro ponto da praia, chorando, se mostra triste e preocupado. Curioso, Phineas pergunta ao valentão o motivo pelo qual ele está chorando. thumb|left|Buford chorandoSem perder a pose de durão, Buford, alerta ao ruivo que está suando pelos olhos e não chorando. Em seguida, revela que perdeu seu peixinho de aquário, Biff. Novamente emocionado, Buford diz a Phineas que o peixinho de aquário mudou a vida dele, uma vez que antes de conhece-lo ele era medroso e fraco. Em um flash-back, é revelado que o valentão ganhou Biff após participar de um jogo num parque. Todavia, ao voltar para casa, se deparou com o durão da rua, que, disposto a fazer uma maldade, pegou o peixinho para comer. Sem alternativas, Buford espancou o rapaz para defender seu mais novo amiguinho e, a partir de então, passou a não temer nada nem ninguém. Voltando para o presente, Buford conta que decidiu nadar com Biff e, após dar algumas braçadas na água, quando se virou não se deparou com ele. Irritado com o choro do valentão, e comovido com a situação, Phineas decide ajudar a trazer Biff de volta. thumb|left|Candace e StacyDurante isso, no esconderijo de Perry o Ornitorrinco, Francis Monograma mostra ao agente secreto um vídeo em que Heinz Doofenshmirtz aparece salvando um gatinho. Pensando que o cientista deixou de ser mal, o major pede para Perry lhe entregar pacote habitual de boas vindas. Voltando à praia, em uma loja, Candace, acompanhada de Stacy, vasculha uns óculos coloridos à venda. Atenta, Stacy chama a atenção de sua amiga para um submarino na praia, onde se encontram Phineas e Ferb. Curiosa, Candace pega uma câmera da loja para tentar desmascarar os garotos. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry delicadamente entra pela porta da frente, apertando a campainha e entregando a Heinz a cesta de boas vindas. Logo após pegar a cesta, Doof lê um cartão ao qual está escrito "parabéns doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz por mudar para o lado bom". Aflito, o cientista diz que ele não mudou para o lado bom e o que os jornais estão dizendo é tudo uma grande mentira. Em seguida conta a verdade: ele estava saindo de uma loja e no que tropeçou o gatinho caiu no saco de compras. Aborrecido, Heinz diz que esse pequeno acidente pode arruinar com sua reputação na Reunião da Fraternidade dos Cientistas Malvados. Entendiado com a conversa de seu inimigo, Perry decide se retirar as escondidas. Todavia, Doof acaba percebendo e o prende. Já no interior do submarino, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella e Baljeet se aventuram pelo mar em busca de Biff. Por outro lado, Candace também entra no submarino disposta a tirar fotos para desmascarar seus irmãos. thumb|A luala gigante atacaDepois da música Peixe Fora D'Água tomar conta da cena, Baljeet consegue captar alguma coisa no radar. As crianças então saem do submarino e se aventuram pelo fundo do mar. Felizmente para Buford, Baljeet estava certo e Biff é finalmente encontrado são e salvo. Missão cumprida, o grupo volta para a superfície. Todavia, uma lula gigante entra em cena para capturar o peixinho de aquário. Agarrado nos tentáculos da lula, Phineas pede ajuda ao valentão, que com medo, se retira para o interior do submarino. Mesmo assim o grande animal captura Biff, fazendo com que Buford entre em desespero. Não tendo outra alternativa, o valentão passa por cima de seu medo e enfrenta a lula. Felizmente para todos, com um soco certeiro, Buford vence a luta e não só recupera seu peixinho como também sua imagem de durão e implicante. Candace por sua vez, nada até a praia para impedir que a câmera seja molhada pela água do mar. Durante isso, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz apresenta o Mídia Apaganator, uma máquina capaz de apagar qualquer vídeo, outdoor e fotografia de toda a Área dos Três Estados. Todavia, Perry entra em ação o provoca um distúrbio na máquina, que começa a atirar raios laser para todos os lados. Determinada a dedurar Phineas e Ferb, Candace aluga uma bicicleta e sai correndo com ela em direção a residência dos Flynn-Fletcher. No entanto, infelizmente para a ruivinha, uma série de acontecimentos fazem com que uma grande caixa d'água destrua o filme da câmera. Músicas *''Peixe Fora d'Água'' Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais Reprise dos versos finais de Peixe Fora d'Água. Piadas Recorrentes Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra em um cano surfando. Jingle do Mal Uma empresa do malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Buford é visto chorando pela primeira vez na série. *O peixe de Buford e semelhante ao que Phineas e Ferb tiveram no episódio "Aquário no Quintal". *Essa é a segunda vez que Phineas e Ferb entram em um submarino. ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace"). *Essa é terceira vez que a aparição de Linda se limita a uma participação especial. ("Luzes, Candace, Ação", "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb"). Informações de Produção Estreias Internacionais * 07 de Junho de 2008 (Disney Channel Holanda) * 31 de Julho de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) * 07 de Setembro de 2008 (Disney Channel Polônia) Erros *thumb|Erro no olho de BufordQuando Buford corre da lula gigante na direção de Isabella, pode-se ver em um flash rápido que seu olho esquerdo, ao invés de branco, fica na cor de sua pele. * Buford admite que tem apenas medo de Lulas Gigantes, no entanto no episódio "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva" ele afirma ter medo de Suzy Johnson. * Na reportagem, quando Doofenshmirtz cai no chão, nenhum objeto é visto saindo de seu saco de compras. Entretanto, no flashback alguns objetos podem ser vistos saindo do saco. * Na última cena da música Peixe Fora D'Água pode-se ver os olhos de Biff fechados; um erro uma vez que peixes não tem a capacidade de fechar os olhos. * thumb|Linda com 5 dedosNo noticiário, Heinz Doofenshmirtz é visto caindo na calçada mas em seu flashback ele cai na rua. * No final do episódio, quando Linda diz "Não estou com tempo para brincadeiras" pode-se ver 5 dedos em suas mãos, o que é um erro uma vez que todos os personagens humanos possuem apenas 4 dedos na série. * Biff é visto em determinados momentos no aquário e em determinados momentos no mar, o que é um erro uma vez que os peixes não tem essa capacidade. * Quando Stacy está vasculhando os óculos com Candace em uma loja, não se vê nada no braço dela. No entanto, quando ela avista Phineas e Ferb na praia, umas pulseira aparecem no braço direito dela. Continuidade * O inator de Doofenshmirtz, quando ativado, apaga o conteúdo de um outdoor do Love Händel. * Buford conta sobre sua luta com a Lula Gigante mais tarde em "A Barraca de Limonada". * Biff aparece também em "Heróis de Desenho Animado" e em "Enormes Bolas d'Água". Alusões * Viagem ao Fundo do Mar - O título do episódio é baseado no famoso filme de ficção científica da década de 1960. * De Volta Para o Futuro - O nome do peixinho Biff é uma alusão ao personagem Biff Tannen interpretado por Thomas F. Wilson no filme da década de 1980. * 20.000 Léguas Submarinas - A Lula gigante é uma alusão ao filme da Disney de 1954. Trivialidades *Segunda vez que Phineas e Ferb constroem um submarino ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace"). *Terceira vez que a aparição de Linda se limita a um cameo ("Luzes, Candace, Ação", "Os Reis do Gado"). Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Mário Cardoso como Pai *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet, Vozes Adicionais *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Ronalth Abreu como Buford, Vozes Adicionais *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Vozes adicionais por: Manolo Rey, Guilherme Briggs, Geisa Vidal ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio en:Voyage to the Bottom of Buford pl:Wyprawa do głębi Buforda es:Viaje a los Sentimientos de Buford nl:Voyage to the Bottom of Buford Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada